


It's just a Uniform

by myhollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Couple, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhollstein/pseuds/myhollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just realized I forgot to tell one thing : my english is not the best english ever. Firstly because I'm french and secondly because I don't use any translator. So, I hope it's not too bad for you and I'll improve it for my future fanfictions. Hope you'll still like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. What's wrong ?

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I forgot to tell one thing : my english is not the best english ever. Firstly because I'm french and secondly because I don't use any translator. So, I hope it's not too bad for you and I'll improve it for my future fanfictions. Hope you'll still like it.

 *monday morning in hollstein's room*

 

«  _I don’t like that_. »

 

« Please Carm, we have to wear it, we don’t have the choice. »

 

« I don’t have to if I don’t go to school. »

 

« I don’t want to go to school without you ! »

 

« Of course, you can. »

 

« I didn’t say I couldn’t… but I don’t want to. Don’t ask me to be away from you, stupid vampire. »

 

 

**They laughed and smiled at the same moment, then Laura rubs her nose with Carmilla’s one. Carmilla couldn’t resist to kiss her and Laura put her hands behind the brunette’s neck.**

 

**It’s always like that when Carmilla kiss Laura, the blonde can’t stop smiling.**

 

Carmilla smiled too, she decided to stop kissing her tiny girlfriend and talked :

 « Please Cupcake, it’s seriously stupid to wear uniforms. »

 

Laura rolled her eyes and repplied :

 « But… I’m sure you wear it years ago, what’s wrong about wearing it again ? »

 

 

**Suddenly, Carmilla’s face became serious. She wasn’t smiling anymore and avoid Laura’s eyes.**

 

« Carmilla, tell me what’s going on in your mind. I know you. You’re hiding me something. »

 

 

**Laura didn’t know what to do at all. She knows her girlfriend was very sad for some reasons, but she couldn’t explain it. Carmilla went towards the window and didn’t talk anymore.**

 

Laura didn’t move and finally said :

 « Carm, we’re dating. I’m your girlfriend. We share our happiness and our pain. »

 

 

**She didn’t repply again and the blonde went behind the brunette.**

 

**She naturally put her arms around Carmilla’s waist and her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.**

 

«  _Laura_ … »

 

 

**The blonde hugged her girlfriend closer and started kissing her, she gave small pecs in her neck and her shoulder. Carmilla put her hands on Laura’s, slightly caress it but unexpectedly put Laura’s arms away.**

 

« It’s Ell. »

 

 

**Laura immediatly moved and stared at Carmilla’s back. She was the one who didn’t say anything this time, and let Carmilla finished her sentence.**

 

« She… she died… I mean, when my Mother… she… Ell was wearing a uniform and this… this is the last memory I have… from… her. »

 

**Laura was half hurts half shocked. And she didn’t know how to react to this. After a few seconds, she said :**

...

 

* * *

  

Next chapter spoiler : « I’m just… maybe I'm just another random 'love' story in your life. » (Laura)

 


	2. I'm not like her.

 

_**Laura was half hurts half shocked. And she didn’t know how to react to this. After a few seconds, she said :** _

 

...

 

« That’s the reason why you act like that… »

 

 

**Laura sit on Carmilla’s bed, silently. Carmilla can feel Laura’s pain threw her words, because Laura always been sensitive about ‘the Ell’s subject thing’.**

 

« It’s just… it always remembers me this period of my life. I’ve never wear a uniform again, since this day… »

 

« I get it… »

 

« Laura, it’s… please, Cupcake… »

 

« No, Carm, you’re the one who must feel hurt now, not me. »

 

Laura teared up and added :

 «  I understand… I mean no, no I don’t, I can’t because I never lived it… »

 

 

**Laura couldn’t find the good words. She obviously understood Ell will forever have an important place in Carmilla’s heart. But each time Carmilla mentions her, she can’t stop thinking she will always be, probably, the unique true love of her life.**

**And she wasn’t able to do something against it.**

 

She took a deep breath and ask with a serious tone :

 « Carmilla, do you still love her ? Be honest with me. I don’t want to hurt you in any ways and to force you to talk about her, I know how hard it’s for you. But I need to know, I-... »

 

 

**Carmilla almost run to Laura, she was still in front the window since Laura was sit on her bed.**

 

She knelt down on the floor, in front of her girfriend, put her hands on Laura’s legs and said :

 « Laura Laura Laura… Hey… I love _you_ … »

 

Laura tried so hard to don’t cry and whispered,

 « But I’m not like her… »

 

 

**Carmilla, in her turn, had tears on her eyes. She looked down for two seconds and then looked back into Laura’s eyes.**

 

« LAURA, is it possible for you to fucking LISTEN to me !?? »

 

She didn’t want to hurt Laura even more, so she calm down, and added :

 « During your life, you can have some love stories… with different people. It happened to me. It happened to you. But I’m 100% convinced you have only one soulmate. And when you find this person, you just know it’s the one, and just the only one.  _You’re my one and only,_ Laura. »

 

Carmilla took a long and deep breath, and tried to finish,

 « I can’t compare you and… her… because, I can’t. It’s different. You understand … »

 

Laura placed her hands on Carmilla’s cheeks, and said :

 « I’m sorry… »

 

Carmilla completely know Laura and she could feel she was still hurt, so she repplied :

 « No baby, no… you don’t have to be. It’s difficult for you too, and I know it. I just… don’t like to talk about it. Sometimes, some memories come back to my mind, that’s… I don’t want to hurt you, I promise… »

 

Laura teared up again, put her hands on her knees and said,

 « I’m so unfair with you Carm…»

 

 

**Carmilla doesnt say anything and felt so useless in front of her painful girlfriend.**

 

« I’m scared… I probably sound selfish right now, but I love you too much to pretend I don’t care... »

 

Laura’s hands were trembling and she added :

 « I’m thinking that… maybe… »

 

She tried to stop trembling, looks away for a while and finally continued,

 « I’m just… maybe I’m just another random ‘love’ story in your life. »

 

 

**She broke Carmilla’s heart with these last words. It was like if she lost Laura during a few seconds and she could feel the pain of it. Carmilla stand up, sit next to Laura and stared at the wall.**

 

She looks at Laura, turned her head to find her eyes and said :

 « Laura, you’re not another story. You’re _my_  love story. »

 

Laura breath slowly and whispered, still looking in Carmilla’s eyes,

« You told her that, too…»

...

 

* * *

  

No spoilers for the next chapter, because I want to tease you, a little. Teasing is good.  
And no, that's not an excuse because I didn't write it. I did.

 


	3. You're hurting me.

 

**« _You told her that, too…_ »**

 

…

 

**Carmilla moved her hand from Laura’s chin, and sighed.**

 

**She is _unconditionally_ in love with Laura, Carmilla never had any doubt about it. **

**Since all these years, she met a lot of girls and had several stories with some of them. Sometimes it was just for a night, sometimes for a few nights and sometimes it was a love story.**

**Even if she had affection and feelings for different girls, the only one she felt in love with and care about, in her past, it’s Ell.**

 

**Laura knows it, and it’s not easy for the blonde girl. She’s not jealous, because it would sounds weird and unfair. But she knows Carmilla and Ell were dating, when Ell died. It means they didn’t break up, they were… in love. And Carmilla lost the one she loves without knowing is she was ‘the one’, or not.**

 

**Laura was just too affraid  that Carmilla would leave her, at any time, because she finally doesn’t have the same strong feelings, and love, she has for her.**

**Complicated, right ? Laura’s mind was full of thoughts.**

 

« No. »

 

 

**Laura had a look at Carmilla who was still sit next to her. Her eyes tried to find Carmilla’s eyes to understand, but Carmilla didn’t look at ther.**

 

« I never told her. »

 

 

**Laura didn’t know if she had to say something, or not. At this moment, she felt really bad because she involuntary obliged her lover to talk about what she hurts her the most. And she realized she never wanted to.**

 

« Carmilla, don’t… I’m so stupid, how can you ask you these kind of things… »

 

Carmilla continued like she didn’t hear what Laura just said,

« I never loved someone as I love you. Any girls. Even Ell. »

 

« Carm-… »

 

 

**Carmilla went away from Laura’s bed, she went to the door and put her hand on the door handle of their bedroom.**

 

« Laura, I love you. I’ll always do. But I don’t think you understand how it hurts me to know you think I don’t. »

 

Laura openned her mouth and tried to hold back the brunette but Carmilla said :

« Let me, please. I need to be alone, for a while. »

…

 

* * *

 

No spoilers for the next chapter, but, I’ll post the next one at the end of the week, or at the beginning of the next week. I’ll let you with Carmilla’s last words.

 


	4. Too late ?

 

**« Let me, please. I need to be alone, for a while. »**

 

…

 

**Carmilla left the room and put herself back to the door. She was wearing a black nuisette, with a sort of giant vest which covers her shoulders and her chest.**

**Anybody was in the corridor because they we all getting ready for school in their own rooms.**

**And probably all slipping on their stupid uniforms.**

 

**Carmilla thought she was going to cry and started to be breathless. Which was unusual for a vampire who doesn’t need to breath to live. But Laura made her feel like that, at this moment.**

 

**_And she needs Laura to live._ **

 

**She decided to go downstairs and then, outside. She walked alone during long minutes.**

 

…

 

**Laura didn’t move from Carmilla’s bed. She was between crying and screaming.**

**School only started an hour later, but she was still with this one big t-shirt which covers her body.**

**This t-shirt belongs to Carmilla. It’s probably the only t-shirt she bought, because she likes to steal things. Especially clothes.**

 

**Laura saw their two uniforms next to each other, on her chair. She wanted to run after Carmilla, to tell her how much she’s sorry and how much she loves her, once again. But she was effortless, like if someone took all the energy she has.**

**She thought about the fact she just let her heart talking instead of her brain, when she was saying all these things to her girlfriend.**

**But she trusts her and she doesn’t want to be with someone else. Not today, not tomorrow, never.**

 

**But, was it already too late ?**

 

**She couldn’t stop thinking about Carmilla’s « I love you. I’ll always do. ». She knows the brunette was honest and means it, for real.**

**Laura understood it, now.**

 

…

 

**Suddenly, Carmilla oppened the door. She looks at the clock and 40 minutes had passed since she left.**

**Laura couldn’t believe she was in her thoughts, without moving at all, during all this time.**

 

**The vampire looks at the uniforms, went to the chair, and took the one for her. Obviously, without saying any words to the blonde girl.**

 

But she took a deep breath, and finally, said something :

« You should get dressed. We have 20 minutes before our first class and you also haven’t eat anything. »

 

Laura looked at her girlfriend, so desperate. And she repplied :

« You’re still going, with the… uniform ? »

 

Carmilla was emotionless, and said :

« Yes. »

 

 

**Laura felt lost and very alone, even if Carmilla was only two meters in front of her.**

 

« Carm, look at me… at least once… »

 

 

**Carmilla didn’t at first, but decided to did it. She looks at her with a big cold stare. Laura noticed it and tears were falling in her cheeks, and on Carmilla’s giant t-shirt.**

**Carmilla turned to go to the bathroom and when Laura wasn’t able to see her face anymore, she teared up. She bits her bottom lip to hold back herself to cry.**

**She quickly went inside the bathroom, and locked to door.**

 

**They, never, lock the door.**

**…**

 

* * *

 

Next chapter spoiler : « Carmilla was still protective, or jealous ? »

 


	5. Getting ready.

 

**They, never, lock the door.**

 

...

 

**Laura couldn’t see anything in front of her because she had too many tears in her eyes. She closed them and removed her tears with her hands.**

**She looked at the clock again and she had to be ready in 15 minutes, now. Her first class was really important, firstly because Carmilla is going too and secondly because it’s her favourite course.**

 

**Laura tried to think about nothing and stood up. She put her, or more Carmilla’s, t-shirt off and took the first bra she found on her wardrobe.**

**Their uniforms are consist of a white shirt, a black tie, a little grey jacket under another black jacket and a black pant or a black shirt.**

 

**Laura decided to choose the shirt, for today, she knows Carmilla likes to see her with one.**

**Laura didn’t know it, but Carmilla doesn’t have a preference, her Cupcake is always the prettiest to her, but she thought being more feminine would help.**

 

**She just finished to put all her outfit, she even put her tie herself.**

**At this moment, Carmilla went out from the bathroom. Laura looked at her and couldn’t stop staring at this young lady.**

**Carmilla didn’t wear the little jacket and her tie, she even unbuttoned the first buttons of her shirt. But damn, she looks so freaking good. The « pretty » and « hot » and « oh my god, she’s mine » kind of way, to Laura.**

 

**Carmilla also looked at Laura, and she thought she was _very_ cute. Until she noticed her shirt, and from there, she remembers how much she loves her body. **

 

By the way, it was cold outside, and her caring side talked:

« You should put tights, you’ll have a cold tonight, otherwise. »

 

 

**Carmilla was still protective, or jealous ?**

  **Laura nodded silently and took a pair of them.**

 

« And you can go to the bathroom, I’m done. »

 

 

**There was 7 minutes left before they have to left, Laura just had to put make up on her face and brushed her teeth.**

**She didn’t wear a lot of make up, so, it was enough for her.**

 

**Laura went to the bathroom, with her tights, and did what she had to do.**

**She came back to their bedroom at the exact moment they had to leave.**

 

Carmilla looks at Laura and just asked :

 « Did you eat something ? »

 

 

**Laura obviously didn’t, but still said yes. Carmilla knew she was lying, no dishes were in the sink.**

 

« But whatever, I’m not very hungry. »

 

 

**Carmilla looked at Laura leaving the room angrily.**

**She looked around the kitchen for a second, took one of Laura’s favourite cookies box in her hand, and put it inside her bag.**

**Carmilla didn’t even realize she was still taking care of Laura, even if she was mad.**

 

**Sad vampire, but loving vampire.**

...

  

* * *

 

The next chapter will be in class, during their first hour of school.


	6. First hour.

 

**Carmilla didn’t even realize she was still taking care of Laura, even if she was mad.**

 

**Sad vampire, but loving vampire.**

 

...

 

**After that, Carmilla left the room in her turn.**

**She was a bit hating herself because she was thinking about Laura, but she didn’t want to.**

**She was trying to search the blond girl between all the students in the corridor bus she didn’t find her.**

 

**Laura was already almost arrived in front of her classroom. Her eyes were still red, even if she tried to hide it. She tried to avoid people and walked as fast as she could.**

 

But all of the sudden, a guy shouted out :

 « Wow, good morning miss Hollis. You’re doing something tonight ? »

 

 

**Laura felt so uncomfortable. Maybe wearing a shirt wasn’t the best idea. She didn’t pay attention to him, went inside the classroom, and sit at her place.**

 

 

The boy followed Laura and continued,

 « What’s wrong, sweetie ? Why are you not with your hot girlfriend ? »

 

 

**The boy sit just in front of Laura’s table. Actually, it was Carmilla’s original place.**

 

Laura didn’t look at him and repplied :

« Let me, please. »

 

The guy saw she seemed to be fragile today and took the opportunity to add :

« Oh come on, don’t be shy. She broke up with you, that’s it ? I’ll be gentle with you, girl… »

 

 

**But finally, Carmilla entered the room. She didn’t heard what this guy told to Laura before, but this last sentence was enough.**

 

« You must let her. Right. Now. »

 

 

**The boy automatically looked at her and scanned her body with this uniform.**

 

« You look so sexy with this uniform, Carmilla Karnstein. Especially with this angry look. You’re ex-girlfriend is also not bad- »

 

Carmilla came closer to him, to her place, put her hands on the table and said :

« Don’t _even_ dare to look at her again. Understand ? »

 

 

**Laura was watching all the scene and felt so good to see the love of her life protecting her. She couldn’t stop looking at Carmilla with so much adoration, but also so much sadness.**

 

« Hey, be nice, cutie. She’s not yours anymore, you know- »

 

« Shut the fuck up. »

 

 

**Carmilla placed her hand on the collar of his shirt and put him away from her chair.**

 

« Wow, oh oh. Keep calm. I just asked Laura to hang out with me tonight, earlier. »

 

Carmilla looked at him with a cold stare, and when he was going to another place, he added :

 « And she didn’t say no. »

 

 

**She looked at Laura and raised her left eyebrow. She was a bit shocked and didn’t know how to feel, she didn’t trust him but she wasn’t here, so… ?**

**Laura was going to say something but their teacher came inside the classroom and asked for silence.**

**Carmilla stopped looking at Laura, she was just really disappointed, and turned around.**

 

**The blonde was so mad and the only thing she wanted to do is to talk to her girlfriend and tell her the truth. But she couldn’t.**

**Laura’s first class wouldn’t be her favourite anymore, from this day.**

**But she noticed one of her cookies’s box on Carmilla’s bag.**

...

 

* * *

 

Next chapter spoiler :« It was the first, and last, time I really fell in love for someone. Now, I’m leaving. » (Carmilla)

 

 


	7. End of class.

 

 **Laura’s first class wouldn’t be her favourite anymore, from this day.**  

**But she noticed one of her cookies’s box on Carmilla’s bag.**

 

...

 

**At the end of the class, Carmilla left quickly the classroom without saying a word to anyone.**

 

 

**The brunette always has only a sheet of paper and a pen, during class hours. Sometimes she takes her book, but it’s not very often.**

**Laura, in her case, always has a lot of books and notebooks on her table.**

 

**Carmilla can always leave when she hears the ringtone, and Laura needs 10 minutes everytime to put everything on her bag. But usually, Carmilla waits for her girlfriend and helps her to gather her things.**

 

 

The guy who annoyed Laura in front of Carmilla before the class talked to her again :

« Do you need some help, miss Hollis ? »

 

The boy was laughing and Laura was so pissed off, then she just yelled :

« Go fuck yourself !»

 

 

**She was done with her bag, she run away from the classroom to go to their next course. She hoped to find Carmilla but she didn’t see her inside.**

 

« If you’re searching Carmilla, I saw her going back to her… I mean, your, dorm. »

 

 

**Laura hesitated but she finally also went to her, their, dorm to join her girlfriend.**

 

**She saw Carmilla teared up on her bed, looking at the floor.**

 

 

Laura made a step towards the brunette but Carmilla automatically said :

« Don’t come closer ! Go out. »

 

 

**Laura stopped and stared at her girlfriend.**

 

« Carm… let me explain… let me be with you, we need to talk about- »

 

« About the fact you’re going out with boys ? or girls, maybe ? about what !? »

 

« Carm… »

 

« Don’t talk anymore, I don’t want to know… go outside, now. »

 

« No. »

 

 

Carmilla looked back at the blonde and Laura continued,

« No, I’ll not leave. No, I’ll not let you. »

 

« Ok, then I’m leaving. »

 

 

**Laura went in front the door and prevented Carmilla to leave.**

 

« You’re fucking going nowhere. »

 

« Who’s the one who doesn’t love me enough to trust me ?! »

 

 

**Carmilla and Laura’s faces were very close. The vampire’s tears were falling on her cheeks and Laura put her hands on Carmilla’s face.**

 

She faced her, and Laura told :

« Carmilla. Carm… I love you. With all I have. »

 

 

**Carmilla felt into Laura’s arms. Laura hug her tightly like she never gonna let her go. They forgot during two minutes everything around them, all the stupid things they told to each other and the fights they had.**

**It was just love.**

...

 

* * *

  

Short chapter, but it was necessary. No spoiler, guess what's gonna happen. <3

  


	8. In bed.

 

**Carmilla felt into Laura’s arms. Laura hug her tightly like she never gonna let her go. They forgot during two minutes everything around them, all the stupid things they told to each other and the fights they had.**

**It was just love.**

 

...

 

**Surprisingly, Carmilla took Laura’s hand and bring her to her bed. She pushed her on it and went on the top of Laura.**

 

« Carm… it’s only if you want… »

 

« Please… »

 

 

**She understood by herself Carmilla just wanted to do it, without arguing or just talking about something.**

**Laura has been so affraid to definitely lose her lover earlier than she just let her go. She kissed back Carmilla and these two had the most romantic, desperate and loving sex of their lives.**

 

 

**It was almost midday when they woke up, they naturally fall asleep after _doing it_ , but not for a long time.**

**For the first time, it’s Carmilla who was in Laura’s arms. Both of them completely naked.**

« Are you okay ? »

 

« I am… »

 

« … do you regret it ? »

 

« Don’t be an idiot… »

 

« Carm, listen, we’ll stay in this position until we talk. The door is locked, we’re just the two of us, it’s now. And I’m serious. »

 

« I’m tired… »

 

« Then, let me talk first… ? »

 

« Fine… »

 

 

**Laura put Carmilla even closer to her in her embrace, and searched her eyes. When she find them, she started speaking.**

 

« So… I’m so sorry for the uniform fight. And the fact we talked about Ell, after... I promise I didn’t want but when you said her name, it’s just- »

 

« I know Cupcake, it’s ok. »

 

« Ok… also, about the boy in class, I didn’t say yes to him, or to anyone else. I mean, you trust me, right !? »

 

« Yeah… »

 

« Really ? »

 

« I do. »

 

« And Carm, I love you more than anything or anyone else. I don’t want you to think I don’t, or not enough. The worst thing which could happen to me is to lose you. »

 

« … ok… »

 

« Carmilla, for real. Yes I know, I can be awful and useless sometimes and- »

 

« Don’t say that. »

 

« … what ? »

 

« This is comprehensible. You don’t have to apologize for what happened this morning. Can we stop talking about this, now ? »

 

« Carm, this is important for me. For us. »

 

« I know, but- »

 

« And your avoiding the conversation. »

 

« I just don’t think it’s a good idea to continue. »

 

The blonde had a little heart attack and added,

« The conversation… or us ? »

 

« Laura Hollis, when will you understand how deeply I am in love with you. »

 

« … »

 

 

**The brunette went away from Laura's arms, and she was laying down on the blonde's top. She put her hands under Laura's neck and played with her hair.**

 

« You’re not just a lover. I already told you that. And I can’t imagine my future life without you, do you get it ? »

 

« Do you mean… ? »

 

« I want to live with you, to marry you, to have kids with you and just… do my life with you. You’re the first, and the only, one with who I imagine it. I’m sure I’ll never have these feelings for someone else. Now, you know. »

 

« My love, I- »

 

« So you do what do you want, but here is what I feel. And no, I don’t want to talk anymore about our fight earlier because… it hurts. You, me, us. And it’s not necessary. »

 

« But if we don’t end this, we’ll re-fight later about the same thing… »

 

« Laura, I love you. Do you ? »

 

«  Of course I do ! »

 

« Really ? »

 

« I do love you, Carmilla Karnstein, and I aslo want to do my life with you. »

 

« Then ? »

 

« Then, end of the fight… »

 

 

**Laura put her arms around Carmilla's waist, but still looks disappointed.**

 

« Don’t do this little sad face, babe. »

 

« I just feel it’s not achieved… »

 

« Ok. So, what do you want to say about it, again ? »

 

« I don’t know… »

 

« Fine. So let me do it for you, about Ell ? I told you what you have to know. Ok ? »

 

« Yes. »

 

 

**The vampire gave a pec first pec on Laura's lips.**

 

« About the boy ? I know you weren’t interest and I trust you, ok ? »

 

« Yes, again. »

 

 

**Carmilla gave a second pec on the blonde's lips.**

 

« Do you want to ask me something else about that ? »

 

« About that, no. »

 

« About anything else ? »

 

« Can we stay in this bed, like that, during all the afternoon ? »

 ...

 

* * *

 

 

Things are going better. :)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on myhollstein.tumblr.com, just for your information.


End file.
